Falling for him Like Snow
by Melancholing
Summary: Jack Frost develops a teenage crush on a rabbit. A seven-foot tall rabbit who likes painting and cooking and everyone keeps asking what's wrong. Then he panics. Jackrabbit Frostbunny
1. Dosage of Fun

_When I first saw the word Jackrabbit and Frostbunny, I laughed so hard it hurts. I shipped it while watching the movie, but only for like a few seconds. But the Internet turns out to be more powerful than I thought, because there's already a whole fandom of it on Tumblr. So as my usual self, I say, why not?_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_A Guardian of Fun Needs To Have His Regular Dose of…you know, Fun_

Where Jack Frost bothers North with an Army of Elves_  
_

* * *

A year had come and gone after Pitch had failed to stand up against the Guardians. Everyone went their separate ways after then like nothing had happened. Tooth's empire in Southeast Asia had been restored, and it didn't take long for her to return to her busy self again, but sometimes she also made rounds herself of collecting teeth and giving prize money.

Sandy continued to weave and whip his sands of gold in the darkest of nights, offering children happiness in dreams, letting them live their moment in their sleep. He was just relieved that the nightmares wouldn't come again anytime soon.

North just continued to spend time in his workshop with the yetis, making toys and eating cookies and cakes delivered by the elves. The Trumpet elf and his friend finally got promoted to being a regular band in a high corner of the vast workshop, constantly providing music for the yetis to work to. Everyone stayed happy.

Everyone also stayed busy.

Jack Frost, being the new Guardian of Fun, could find nobody of his mental age to play with. Of course he tried visiting them.

North only left him alone by the lounge with the elves to constantly feed him fruitcakes, milk and Christmas cookies in the middle of summer. So to get North's attention, Jack started marching the elves down to the workshop and started to dance to ABBA and Bee Gee songs Jack bribed the Trumpet elf to play. The yetis got distracted, and let's just say all the toys went to chaos.

North told him to never come back until Christmas.

Sandy was hard to track, not even the winds could help Jack.

So that leaves him the Tooth Palace. He flew there, only to be greeted by Baby Tooth. She seemed thrilled to see him, and they started flying around the place while Jack told her about his misadventure back at the Pole.

The fairies seemed to recognize him, and started to surround him and chipper and chipper and chipper away. Jack laughed and tried talking to each of them, but there were just too many. They were like cute, miniature hummingbird children Jack just couldn't seem to get enough of.

They reminded him of his old days with his sister.

'What are you girls doing?'

Every single fairy and Jack whipped their heads around. Tooth just came back from a field mission, her face furrowed while her hands were set on her hips. But when she saw who her visitor was, her expression softened a little. 'Oh, hey Jack! Get back to work, ladies! Those teeth won't stop growing, you know!' she ordered all businesslike, and quick as a flash all the fairies went back to work. All of them but Baby Tooth, who stayed and made herself comfortable in Jack's hoodie.

'Hey Tooth.' Jack made a gesture of greeting. 'I see you're getting out more often.'

'Oh Jack, what brings you here? You're always welcome of course; I don't mean anything bad.' Tooth laughed as she guided them towards her Tower.

'Oh, you know, just checking on you.' He smirked, but quickly his eyes widened and he took back his words. 'Well, not checking on _you_ or anything stalker-like, just, you know, as a friend. I went over to North's last month too, _as a friend_.' He added the last three words quickly as well.

'Yeah, I heard of your mischief from him.' She smiled as they landed softly on the balcony of her Tower, which overlooked the whole Palace and the fairies that it shelters. 'So I take it you just want to find someone to play with, Jack?'

'Well, you know me.' He chuckled nervously as he fidgeted with his staff. 'I can't help myself. I couldn't find Sandy though, he's a hard one to track. Does he even have a domain?'

'Well, like me, Sandy's work doesn't come once a year.' Tooth said as they started strolling by the edge of the balcony. 'It comes every night, just like me and my fairies. But children's dreams don't fall out only once like teeth. He's the busiest Guardian out of all of us. So I don't think he even has time to build a domain.'

'Wow. I kind of pity him now.' Jack sighed. 'But I really have nothing to do! Winter's coming to an end on the northern part of the globe, and there's nothing much I can tend to anymore.'

'Well, have you tried looking for Bunnymund?'

Jack stopped in his tracks. Tooth stopped in her steps as well after him. He looked paler than usual in the face, and his was fidgeting with his staff more than ever.

'Um, not that we are still arguing or anything, but Easter is coming again, and I really wouldn't want to disturb him.' His voice trailed off, and so did his eyes. Tooth's head cocked to a side in curiosity.

'Well, he's going to have a lot of eggs to paint for the day, so you might be of some help instead.' She reasoned, and soon asked, 'What's wrong, Jack?'

Jack did consider going to look for Bunny in his warren. Quite a few times actually. But despite the little bond they share in that one night when the Guardians had to save Jamie, he still couldn't forget the saddened face that he gave to him last Easter.

He made the Guardian of Hope feel_ hopeless_. That was a great enough sin to carry with him for life.

Tooth let him go over his thoughts in silence for a minute. She placed a hand gently on the shoulder of his hoodie. Jack turned back to face her, only to see her smile. She had a charming smile. She must have had a lot of admirers in her past life, before she rose as Guardian of Memories.

'It's nothing.' He lied, but he couldn't help smiling back at her. Tooth always told everyone that smiles and laughter are infectious. She was right.

'Do you want me to take you to him?' she offered. Jack was still a little unsure, but there was a chirp behind him, and he looked to see Baby Tooth nodding her head eagerly in approval.

'But-'

'No buts, mister,' Tooth chirped, her voice clear and happy again, 'I have another shift in a few hours, so we need to go now. I'm sure he's in his warren, Bunnymund can't leave all that often now because of Easter!' She lifted off with her wings again, which became a beautiful blur of pink as she took flight.

Baby Tooth chirped again, nudging at Jack's cheek with eagerness.

He finally gained courage to take flight with Tooth.


	2. It's Just Painting

_Wow, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad someone else other than my family likes ABBA too, they're my favorite retro band. I love you, buddy. Anyway, this is so cheesy I think I just melted myself. And later laughed myself to half death. I had to laugh it off, otherwise the cheesiness would stick to me forever. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Taking up the old Trick where you mess something up and he teaches you to do it right with intimate gestures._

Where It Begins

* * *

Tooth and Jack's feet landed on soft grass at the entrance of Bunnymund's warren. There was the sound of rocks sliding against one another, and out came the Egg Sentinels with their happy faces on. Somewhere in his heart, Jack wanted to pull a prank and freeze its joints, so that all the Sentinels could only smile for the rest of the day. But the Guardians learned to recognize Jack's face when his brains are up to no good, and Tooth grabbed him by the hand and walked towards the familiar gray figure, hunched over on a rock as if deep in thought.

The egg minions jumped in excitement as Tooth and Jack flew over them, all of them already base colored, waiting impatiently for their Guardian to give them beautiful patterns on their skin.

Bunnymund recognized the restless looks on their legs, and finally turned around to see he had guests. 'Hey Tooth, hey Frostbite.' He chuckled. 'Here to help?'

Jack was about to deny everything when Tooth pushed him forth from the back. Several egg minions jumped out of the way for his landing feet. 'Good morning, Bunnymund,' Tooth greeted with a pitch too high, 'I'd love to help, but I have to see to a canine in New Zealand in about an hour, but Jack is completely free for the day!'

Jack felt really tense. His shoulders were as stiff as his staff, and the raised eyebrow on Bunnymund's face only paralyzed his insides all the more. He was waiting for rejection in the face, maybe even literally with one of Bunnymund's egg bombs, and Tooth will quickly get him out of the warren and tell him how wrong she was and Jack will just spend the rest of Spring tracking down Sandy like a lonely bloodhound.

'Okay.'

Jack blinked.

'What's wrong with you, mate? Ya look like I'm gonna throw egg bombs at ya.' Bunnymund chuckled as he patted firmly on Jack's back. The kid suddenly jerked, all the stiffness gone from his body in a millisecond. 'Uh…' he turned, only to see Tooth wink at him.

'Bye, Bunnymund! Bye, Jack! I'll come and see you later!' she hollered as she flew out of the warren, nearly knocking down one of the Egg Sentinels in the process. The only sound left was the occasional cough of the flowers that color the egg minions, and the rhythmic dip of each and every one diving into the pond that enhanced their colors.

'Help yourself, Frostbite. You can use any of them.' Bunnymund pointed his brush at the loads of paint scattered by the rock he was sitting on. Jack sat awkwardly on the grass and put his staff aside. He picked a brush from the casing of brushes, and got startled when a random egg minion coated in blue hopped into his other open hand.

Jack observed Bunnymund. The rabbit dipped his brush briefly in the pond before wiping off the water excess on his fur, and dipped it again in a tiny yellow paint can. The egg minion in his hand stayed still as he painted a sun on it. His forearms are getting a little drenched from cleaning the water excess of his brushes, but he didn't seem to mind.

'Well, if a Pooka with clumsy paws can do it, so can I.' Jack said to himself as he shifted closer to the river. Baby Tooth suddenly jerked from her sleep and started to watch him work. He dipped the brush and dried it off in the grass. Then he dipped it with purple paint and held the brush above the egg minion. The little fella stayed as still as an egg could in his hands, its blue coat shining under the morning sun.

'What to paint, what to paint.' Jack looked around him. He saw a bunch of morning glories growing among the bushes, and he started to get to work.

Bunnymund came over a while later. 'How ya doing, mate?' he asked as he sat down next to Jack by the river.

'Oh, it's good.' Jack quickly turned away from him. 'It's fine, I got all this under-'

The blue egg minion chose to betray Jack Frost and hopped out of his grip. He marched right up towards his true Guardian, looking drenched in purple sweat without even one permanent stroke of paint on its shell.

'I can explain.' Jack blurted, embarrassed. He could feel himself blushing. Him, blushing, in front of a giant kangaroo bunny. He now has another reason to avoid him during Easter. Even Baby Tooth was giggling in his hoodie. Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun can't even paint eggs. If there was an egg painting class on Earth, he'd fail twenty times over.

'It's just painting. You can't tell me you don't know how ta paint.' Bunnymund looked like he was on the verge of laughing, to which Jack snapped back in reply, 'Well it's not my fault that it refused to dry faster.'

'Look,' Bunnymund took the brush from Jack's hand. 'You don't need that much water in one go.' He started wiping the "purple sweat" off the blue egg minion, and dipped the brush in purple again. 'Just dip it again when it feels too dry.' Jack watched as Bunnymund drew curly waves branching from the bottom part of the egg. They stopped in the midsection, making the egg minion look like he was wearing a weaved purple suit.

Bunnymund cleaned the brush from the purple paint, and handed both it and the egg back to Jack. 'Now you try.'

Jack hesitantly took them back. He looked back to the paint, and picked a light blue color. Then he started to stare at the egg minion in his hand again. Baby Tooth looked from Jack's face, to the brush, to the egg. She chirped.

'You know what, Easter is not my thing.' Jack gave up and waved his hands in the air. 'No offense, but today proves that I'm honestly not cut out for this. I'm the Guardian that lives among snow, I'm supposed to get out of Spring's way, and Easter is the epitome of Spring and all, so uh.' He juggled the egg and brush in his hands, and handed them out so Bunnymund could take them back.

The Pooka stared in disbelief. Jack bowed his head down so he could just _stop blushing in front of this overgrown kangaroo out of all the other Guardians!_

Then Bunnymund started to laugh out loud. He even clutched onto his stomach and rolled around. Jack got a little offended and hurt on the inside. Meanwhile Baby Tooth just looked between the two Guardians in confusion.

Jack was about to stand up and leave when the rabbit pushed him back down by his shoulders. 'Okay, okay, I'm sorry for that.' He was wheezing. He was _wheezing_. 'Come on, sit down.'

'Sure, says the Easter Kangaroo. Whatever he commands, Easter is coming after all.' Jack said sarcastically. 'And stop that!'

'Look, mate.' Buunymund sat behind him this time. 'It's really easy. Don't move.'

Jack tensed as he crawled up right behind him, so Jack would be right between his legs. He took each of Jack's hand, which were still holding the egg and the brush. 'It's just that I thought you were the type to never back down.'

But Jack couldn't answer. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pits of his belly, and it actually felt nice. The weather was cooling in Bunnymund's warren, but after getting surrounded by fur, Jack feels… just right.

Bunnymund's hands started guiding his, the left hand spinning the egg little by little as the right painted its shell with delicacy and precision. Jack couldn't think of anything, just the Pooka's hands on his. He saw their reflection in the river. Bunnymund was smiling, a little like last Easter when he played with Sophie, maybe even better and brighter. Jack looked at his own face. The blush was still imminent on his face, but he was no longer frowning. It was replaced by a small but truthful smile, one he would get when he's having the time of his life playing snowball fights with the children.

He could live with this forever.

Eventually he saw Baby Tooth also staring at their reflection, tipping her head over his shoulder. He looked back at the fairy, who smiled and chirped happily.

'There.' Suddenly, the warmth was gone, and Jack felt a little cold again. Was his body temperature always this low? He saw Bunnymund standing up, and he moved to do the same. Suddenly something flew in the air, and Jack caught it in time.

He opened his fist, only to see the egg minion covered in several snowflakes.

'For you, mate. Happy Easter.' Bunnymund smiled, and Jack's stomach felt like it did a somersault.

His body is doing weird pleasant-not-pleasant things and it's freaking him out.

'I, uh.' Jack squeezed up an excuse from what was left of his brain juice. 'There's a state in China, it's running a late Spring, and I really need to go check on it.' He looked at the egg for a brief moment. 'Andthanksfortheegg.' He quickly added, hoping Bunnymund never caught that.

Jack quickly stuffed the egg into his hoodie's pocket and ran out of the warden. Bunnymund couldn't even say goodbye.

A while later, Jack came running back. He laughed nervously at the Pooka as he grabbed his staff from the ground right beside his feet.

Then he quickly flew off. An Egg Sentinel fell and twisted its face to one of anger.


	3. Love Is?

_I don't have a life, so I updated early. Oh, and I'm advertising my own culture.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Love is like a roller coaster. You can either be scared of it or embrace the fun of it. But since it's your first time riding I don't blame you for developing a phobia of it._

Where Jamie proves to be wiser than a Guardian

* * *

There was this fancy thing called Chinese New Years in China, and apparently everyone would wear red for the occasion and give cash to the children. It was like an Open House from the courtesy of the Tooth Palace, except that there were no teeth involved. People were starting to keep the decorations away for next year, and everything was going back to normal.

In a way, their New Year celebration was an equivalent of Easter. It brings hope and life for the exciting year to come.

Jack really hoped there isn't really a Guardian for this thing. From what he saw and read on Google, the Guardian was supposed to be a man-eating monster that has a phobia of anything with the color of red. It was either that, or some old man who throws money on the streets during market night.

After taming an oncoming blizzard on the Northern side of town, Jack Frost spent the rest of the afternoon making his way back to a familiar neighborhood in a whole other continent. The last of the snow was melting in America, and the sun was beginning to set in Jamie's neighborhood. Jack flew towards Jamie's window, and was a little surprised to see him humming to a song on the radio as he went through his wardrobe. The boy had grown a little taller over a year, and his baby fat was finally getting off his cheeks. Give another few years and he'd be as tall as Jack.

Jamie saw the shadow cast from the window. He turned, and beamed at the sight of his special friend. 'Jack Frost! You're here!' he ran up to open them, and Jack Frost smiled as he climbed into his room.

'Hey, Jamie. What are you doing?' he saw a few items of clothing scattered on his bed. 'Is your family going out for a fancy dinner or something?'

'Oh.' Jamie chuckled nervously. 'it's just that…I have a date.'

'A what?' Jack frowned, not acknowledging what the boy said.

'A date! With Cupcake!' Jamie squealed with glee.

'Well,' Jack started to pace by Jamie's bed, 'to be honest I don't see what's so exciting about discovering a new sort of food with a friend of yours.'

Jamie gasped, which made Jack look back at him with a blank expression.

'What?'

'You don't know what a date is?' Jamie said each word slowly as if he hoped it could be a mistake, that Jack was joking and they were just having their usual fun. But the blank face remained on the Guardian.

'It's something that grows on trees?' Jack had a feeling that the word date had a double meaning.

'Jack.' Jamie placed a checkered shirt back on his bed, only so he could face him properly. 'Have you ever fallen in love?'

'Uh, no.' he laughed. 'I hang out with children, Jamie. I thought they hate that kind of stuff. Everything is just so disturbing, what with the kissing and the lack of space on the bed when two people need to share it. What does it have to do with dates, anyway?'

Jamie continued to gape. Jack was about to snap his fingers before his face, but Jamie beat himself to consciousness. 'But it's the most amazing thing! It's like there's no one else in the world!' he started to exclaim. 'You'd do anything for her! You'd buy her flowers and take her on dates, which is like hanging out with your friends, except that it's just the two of you. And oh God.' The boy fell onto his bed with his arms spread wide. 'You wouldn't trade it for anything else.'

'That's what falling in love is? Being possessed by another?' Jack leaned over so his head was in Jamie's view.

'Uh huh.' He said dreamily as he stared into the ceiling. 'I couldn't stop blushing.'

Jack was about to brush it off as the Spring fever of a child when Jamie added, 'You could live with that forever.'

He paused in his way towards the window. Memories of this afternoon came flashing back to him like a tidal wave, each hit stronger than the other.

_The blush was still imminent on his face, but he was no longer frowning. It was replaced by a small but truthful smile, one he would get when he's having the time of his life playing snowball fights with the children._

_He could live with this forever._

'Um, Jamie.' Jack asked hesitantly as Jamie slowly got himself out of bed. 'All the symptoms you mentioned before, about falling in love.'

'Yeah?'

'Can it be passed off as the Spring fever?' he asked.

'Well, it could be that and a stomachache as well. But it usually doesn't involve the victim getting obsessed with another person.' Jamie picked up the checkered shirt and decided to wear it for his little date.

'Well, it wouldn't be love if the person that is obsessed over _isn't_ a person, right?'

Jamie looked at Jack again. The Guardian seemed a little desperate. He finally gasped. 'You're in love! You _are_ in love! Is it the Tooth Fairy? She looks so pretty, and her dress is beautiful, but not as sweet as Cupcake.' His last words felt like it was coated with honey.

But Jack was too stunned to even correct Jamie that it wasn't Tooth he was getting head over heels for.

'_Oh my God, I'm in love?!' _

'Woohoo!' Jamie laughed. 'We should swap stories now and then, Jack Frost! And maybe give each other tips for dating while we're at it!'

But Jack wasn't listening at all. 'No, no, no.' he grabbed Jamie by his shoulders. 'This is bad. I know nothing about falling in love! How do you fall in love?!'

'Uh,' Jamie blinked, 'you just did.'

Somewhere under the Australian coast, a certain Pooka's ears twitched violently.

'Did you hear that, Tooth? I think I heard Frostbite screaming.' He looked at Tooth, who was busy listening to Baby Tooth's story about the private session Jack and Bunnymund shared this morning.

'Oh, Jack has got it bad.' Tooth giggled as she used a finger to high-five Baby Tooth.

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. 'What is it about Jack, Tooth?'

'Oh, nothing.' She giggled as she came back to her feet, with Baby Tooth flying back to both their eye's level. Tooth was grinning from ear to ear showing her flawless teeth, as expected of a Tooth Fairy. Behind that smile was a devious plan. 'I'll come by again tomorrow with Jack to help you with your eggs again, we'd be happy to.'


	4. You Need to Floss

_Again, thanks for the reviews! And the following facts about the dreamsand in this chapter, they aren't actually true, I just made them up to fit the story. I love you guys so much._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Sandy makes dreams for everyone_

Where Jack was no exception, and Tooth plays Doctor

* * *

Jack was back at Bunnymund's warren. It was dark, but only because night had fallen. The egg minions all slept in the bushes and crevices of the trees, all of them painted and ready for their coming Easter. Everything was peacefully quiet, save the sound of Jack's bare feet walking across the grass.

'Thought I heard someone.' Jack spun around in alarm. Bunnymund walked out of the shadow of a tree, smiling as he marched up towards him. 'Hey there Frostbite. Looking for me?'

'Well, I…' Jack had forgotten what his next words were when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. He was startled, and started struggling. The two Guardians fell, and Jack landed with his back on the grass. Bunnymund managed to support his fall with his hands. He then hovered over him, his breath heavy on Jack's cheeks. He sees the panic on his face, and gently stroked his cheek with a paw. The simple touch calmed him almost immediately.

Bunnymund was about to retreat his paw when Jack grabbed it with both his hands. They stared into the other's eyes, both their breaths slow and steady, and it was all they could hear. Jack's hands trembled as they lifted themselves, and slowly took hold of Bunnymund's face.

None of them dared to speak. None of them needed to.

The two of them moved towards each other, _their lips just hovering inches away…_

Suddenly a siren blared, and Jack woke up screaming and searching blindly for his staff. He grabbed hold of it with both hands, and made a defending pose.

He fell asleep on top of a water reserve while staring off at the view of another neighborhood. Jack must have heard the sound of a car's alarm, and it was still blaring from a distance away.

He saw streams of gold hovering above the night sky, and smiled. Sandy was on patrol again, giving children the sweetest dreams.

Suddenly, he felt a wave of dread wash over him. He was sure he dreamt of something bad before that car siren woke him. He remembers the egg minions, the grass on his feet, and the cool breeze of Bunnymund's warren in the dark of the night.

He remembers him pinning Jack to the ground, and they were about to…to…

Jack buried his head in his hands, and his scream was turned into muffles. The worst part of the dream was that he actually liked it, and it had felt so real. He could still feel his heart pounding like mad right this moment, and oh God, _Sandy_. Sandy knows about this, because _he gave Jack this dream_. Even if he didn't, he would know by now.

This has to be the worst day Jack ever had in his three hundred and nineteen years of life.

'Maybe it's just the Spring fever.' Jack started muttering to himself. He looked at the floating sand in the sky again, and traced them back to Sandy with his eyes, who was hovering above a church continuing to make dreamsand.

Jack swung his staff once, and flew towards Sandy without disturbing any of his dreamsand. He tip toed across the edge of the roof of the church. He forced his mind not to think too much into the dream. 'Hey Sandy. Been a while.'

Sandy looked at Jack and smiled. He waved with a free hand. Jack wanted to ask if Sandy knows about his dream, which in all honesty still seemed more like a nightmare to him, but the Sandman looked a little full on his hands. 'Um, Sandy, were you aware that I was in the area when you came?'

Sandy turned and nodded with a hint of mischief. Jack's stomach did another flip, but this time it was the kind that gave him the bad feelings.

'But how…' Jack stuttered, 'How did you know about-'

'Jack! You left Bunny's warren pretty early today!' Tooth flew over and landed right next to the two other Guardians with Baby Tooth in tow. 'Hey Sandy!' she hugged the man, and turned back to Jack. But when she sensed his uneasiness, she stopped smiling. 'Jack? Is everything alright?'

'Nothing, I just think I have the Spring fever, that's all, really.' Jack forced a smile on Tooth. He was mildly surprised that she bought his lie, but then again she was a little naïve on the inside.

'Really?' she started touching his forehead. 'Did you have breakfast this morning? When did it start? Do you have a headache now? Did you sleep last night?' As she asked she started groping his arms and stomach, and soon she opened his mouth and checked its interior. 'Well, at least your teeth are healthy. You need to floss though. That, and you need to start eating some vitamins and protein.'

With his mouth still pried open, Jack answered, 'Uh huh.'

Tooth finally took her hands off his mouth ,and Jack started rubbing at its edges. 'Do you know that your hormones rise when you are having the Spring fever?' she asked, albeit a little too happily.

Jack choked on air. 'Where'd you get that from? What are you, a doctor?'

'Of course, there's more to a child's health than just healthy teeth!' Tooth giggled. 'Oh, and you're following me back to Bunnymund's warren tomorrow. I'm sure he was delighted with your egg paintings.'

Jack's left eye twitched. 'Again? But I have to clear the snow in Southern China tomorrow, and there's another oncoming blizzard in Russia in the evening according to their local forecast…'

'It's just for the morning!' Tooth begged. 'Please, Jack? It's been so long since we came together, Sandy can come too! Sandy, please? Just a day off work?' they both turned to look at Sandy, who nodded eagerly without hesitation.

Jack groaned as his shoulders slumped. This is the first time since forever he'd rather work and tame blizzards than have fun in the nice, comfy warren, particularly because of the Guardian that owns it. He guessed it was payback; the Guardian of Fun would rather perform and fulfill his duty like some dull-looking general on the battlefield than doing it his way.

'See you there tomorrow!' Tooth hollered as she left. Baby Tooth came up to his face, and chirped once. She kissed his cheek, and quickly left with her Queen. Jack was left with Sandy again, who seemed to be finishing his work in the area.

'Sandy, uh,' he asked as they started to fly and leave the neighborhood. 'Why did you give me that dream?'

Sandy blinked at him. He pulled symbols out on his head slowly so Jack could understand. _My dreamsand visualizes children's dreams, I do not make them._

Jack took a deep breath, exhaled and stared ahead as they both flew in silence. But moments later Sandy tapped his shoulder. He formed four simple symbols. A tall rabbit, a heart, Jack's staff and a question mark.

_Does he return your feelings? _

Jack stumbled in his flight. 'What? No!' he chuckled nervously. He looked around himself. The view around them only consisted of blue clouds, dark skies and the full moon. 'I need to leave now,' he said. 'Fly somewhere close to China for tomorrow.'

Sandy couldn't even ask about tomorrow's session at the warren, because Jack already flew away, far away from him. Far away from everyone.

As the winds carried him nowhere, Jack looked up at the moon. It wasn't like the Man in the Moon was Cupid, but Jack asked nonetheless.

'Why Bunnymund of all people?' he whispered, as if scared someone else in the sky would hear him. He already felt uneasy around him the month before Easter, but with this newfound feeling it was downright frustrating. He sighed.

Jack continued to fly in the dark of the sky and the bright of the moon.


	5. Kingfishing

_I am sorry for the wait, but I have several excuses. I was taken to my grandmother's house to celebrate Winter Solstice for the day, and this fic is super long compared to others. It was supposed to be longer, but I had Tooth make it cut into half in the end with food. This has to be the longest chapter if not the next in this story. It should be finished in less than ten chapters, the ending is still a little rusty in my head... Okay, I admit, there's no ending. But I work as I go. Thanks for sticking with me! Oh, and check out the video North made, I would totally download it.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_North is the Daddy, Tooth is the Mummy, Bunny and Jack will be the two squabbling brothers and Sandy can be the nice Uncle who gets nasty when their freeloader Uncle Pitch starts giving the neighbors nightmares._

Where North makes an equivalent of a YouTube video

* * *

There was noise when Jack entered the warren with Tooth.

He didn't want to come, but Tooth eventually found him at Jamie's place not very surprisingly and took him along with her. She held him by his wrist all the way, and all the way his mind screamed about how he's going to look like a fool in front of Bunnymund, and the thousands of ways that would make him so, and of course, the one reason that made him even think about all this nonsense in the first place…he had a _teensy weensy crush_ on the goddamned kangaroo.

But it could still be just the Spring fever. Like Tooth said, rise of hormones and that adult stuff. Jack doesn't really consider himself as an adult, not even physically. Too much responsibility and boring things.

Jack and Tooth saw three men huddled by the river, and walked up towards them. Jack didn't expect North to be here as well, but they seemed to be having fun, what with the laughter and all.

But a second later, his ears picked up a familiar song.

'Hey guys, what are you doing?' Tooth broke into the crowd while pulling Jack along. Jack saw the snow globe placed on a rock so everyone could see its contents within. He saw himself dancing to the music with his staff as a walking cane, while the elves and yetis cheered and sang along off tune.

_Oh. _

_By North's sleigh, Tooth's teeth, Sandy's hair and Bunnymund's ears. _

'Hey, Jack Frost! Good to see you!' Jack was suddenly pulled into a hug, and was nearly suffocated by North's belly. 'I'm just showing everyone else your little show the last time you came to my workshop!'

In the snow globe, some of the elves started mimicking Jack's moves in the background. The young Guardian in there then slammed the bottom of his staff onto the wooden ground and froze it in place. Jack wanted to reach out and keep the snow globe away, but North turned out to have a very firm grip. So he just groaned and covered his eyes, not wanting to see what was next.

_Then he started pole dancing. _

Silence ensued in the warren. An Egg Sentinel twisted its joints in a corner out of exercise, the sound of the rocks sliding echoing loudly throughout the place.

Sandy suddenly went and rolled over several times while he did little hiccups, which might be his odd way of laughing. Tooth gasped, but only for a second before she burst into laughter as well. North's belly shook violently, and he finally released Jack so he could rub the tears off his eyes. Bunnymund was also laughing so hard _his leg started thumping on the ground_, which was actually kind of adorable-

Jack quickly took the snow globe and shook it, so the snow within would blur and clear the image. 'Stop it!' he snapped, first at Bunnymund of course. But he was thrown off guard when Bunnymund's expression softened, and then that he was just giving Jack a simple smile.

His stomach did another flip, and Jack convinced himself he was just hungry.

North suddenly snatched the snow globe away from Jack's hands. 'What are you doing? They haven't seen that part where you start taking off your hoodie!'

Tooth gasped again. 'Jack, you sly little thing! Doing a striptease in Santa's workshop!' she started pinching his cheeks. Jack quickly swatted her hands away. 'Come on, I want to see it!' she reached for the snow globe.

'Okay, mate,' suddenly the globe disappeared from North and Tooth's hands. Bunnymund kept the globe away in a pocket of his egg bomb's harness, and hung it on the low branch of a nearby tree. 'You said you're here to help paint me eggs, so let's get to work.' He said, and pointed to the piles of paint boxes in a hollow hole of the same tree. Everyone started to gather supplies enough for their own from the tree hole. Bunnymund saw Jack still feeling a little disturbed.

'Oh, come on, Frostbite.' He wound an arm around Jack's shoulders and started to lead him towards the tree, being oblivious to Jack's stunned expression. 'Let's get you going on your egg painting again.'

'Stop mothering me,' Jack could only speak with his instinct. 'I'm not Sophie, you know. Have you visited her recently?' he finally dragged himself to a change of topic.

'Last week, and she cut her hair short quite a while ago.' He answered as he picked a paint box that had decent amount of paint tubes in it. 'I preferred her the way she was, though, cute little squeaker.' He handed the box to Jack, and their hands brushed as he received it. Without any warning from his conscience, Jack's head turned up to face Bunnymund, and the rabbit looked back at him.

Their hands entwined slowly under the paint box. Jack liked the feel of Bunnymund's paws between his hands, it feel so surreal, like everything was a dream.

That dream from last night.

Jack suddenly pulled away while trying not to tip the paint box and its contents over. 'I, uh, I'll go and sit next to Sandy.' He said.

'You sure you alright, mate?' Bunnymund asked after Jack as he walked towards a shady tree in another corner of the warren where Sandy sat.

Jack didn't trust his mouth enough to answer.

Behind Jack was a confused Bunnymund, while Tooth flew up to his side after her secret fit of giggles and started to distract him from the little Guardian.

Jack sat down right next to Sandy with a grunt. The Guardian of Dreams seemed to be doing great on his own, with the interesting fact that he only used the yellow paint tube. He acknowledged Jack's presence with only a smile before returning to his handiwork.

Jack prepared the palette and brush on his lap, and looked around. He saw a few egg minions dancing by the riverbank, and whistled. The egg minions spun around, and one of them fell into the river, only to be saved by the Rainbow Elf that stayed in the warren ever since last Easter.

They marched right up to Jack, and one of them jumped into his hand. He smiled at its legs kicking at nothing, and picked a light green color with his brush from the palette.

Suddenly, the memories from yesterday morning came rushing back like a pail of cold water in Jack's face, and only to have them frozen in place.

He shook his head violently, and looked at Sandy. The dwarfed man only smirked and continued to paint yellow onto a yellow coated egg.

He started coloring green swirls onto his egg, which reminded him of the moss paintings on the huge walls of the warren. He wonders if Bunnymund did everything in here, he must have been quite the artist before he rose as a Guardian-

Stop thinking. Next egg.

The painted swirly egg minion hopped off his hand and started to wiggle his legs in the grass, while the unpainted eggs surrounded it in envy. Another egg no sooner hopped into Jack's hands, coated in pink, and he picked blue after cleaning his brush from its last color. He tried to paint a blue bird on it. He once saw a kingfisher in the summer while all the Guardians were taking a vacation and North decided fishing was the best thing to do. Jack almost died from boredom, but Bunnymund tapped his shoulder, and when he turned away from Sandy's floating Zs on his head, he made him see the prettiest bird in the world.

_Oh my God, a kingfisher! I saw a kingfisher!_ In a flurry of happiness Jack stood up on the boat, and it started swaying dangerously to his side. Everyone started yelling, _you're gonna tip the boat! Jaaaaaaaaack! Jack, sit down!_ But it was too late, and it tipped. Bunnymund was about to fall into the water as well, but Jack saved him by grabbing his elbow, and they shared another glance-

Stop thinking. Next egg.

The kingfisher egg minion went to join the swirly egg minion in being admired by their friends, and another egg hopped into Jack's grasp. It was coated in a simple, pure white. Jack was getting annoyed at himself for constantly thinking of Bunnymund, and decided to pick a bright red instead of gray, which was the color of that stupid rabbit's pelt.

But what if he starts drawing little heart shapes? God, no, Jack Frost can't live with that.

Suddenly he was nudged in the side. Sandy nodded his stubby chin in a general direction, and Jack turned to look. Bunnymund was coming with more egg minions in tow, some painted while some not.

'Sandy, Tooth asked for you.' He said, and the man blinked. He put his brush down, and started to float across the river and towards Tooth and North.

'Looks like you're doing good, mate.' Bunnymund smirked as he sat down where Sandy used to be, next to Jack. He noticed when the boy shifted a little further away from him, but didn't say anything.

'Say, Frostbite, Tooth told me that you seem fidgety recently. Something wrong there?' he asked as Jack quickly painted the small heart over with a cat's face.

'It's nothing, really, can you guys stop bugging me?' Jack continues to draw the cat's body, which winded up being disproportionate and weird. He sighed and let the egg go. When the little egg minion spun, it looked like the cat was chasing itself in anger.

'We're just looking out for you, is all. Come on, don't get your feelings all bottled up, it ain't good for ya.' Bunnymund snapped his paws, and an egg jumped into them. He picked up Sandy's brush and started to wash it off with the glass of water between the two Guardians.

Jack's heart is beating so fast he thinks it might just suddenly stop and make him dead on the spot. It felt like hours for him to conjure a whole other reason that does not involve _I think I fell in love with you ever since yesterday morning, maybe a little later that but I just blame it on the Spring fever so it's nothing._ And then there's also that other reason that he wasn't willing to take even half a step closer to Bunny before Easter. 'I…'

Bunnymund paused in his painting to give Jack his full attention. It wasn't making it any easier for Jack, but knowing Tooth, everyone is just going to bug him eventually about him being distant to Bunnymund.

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'I'm sorry for last Easter.'

Bunnymund scoffed. 'I don't blame ya at all, mate, we all know it's Pitch that tricked ya.'

'Yeah, but I was so desperate on giving myself back my memories, and I just didn't think of anything-'

'Hey, slow down there.'

'-to the point I couldn't recognize it was one of your holes I was jumping into, and this is like destroying North's sleigh on the night before Christmas, and I ruined it, I ruined Easter and I didn't want to repeat-'

Bunnymund knocked him in the head. Hard.

'Ow!' Jack rubbed his temple. 'What was that for?'

'I trust you.' Bunnymund said, his voice stone firm. He gestured with a hand to the three other Guardians just within their vision, talking nothing and laughing like they always do when they're together. 'We all trust you. Look, I was also to blame, I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions too, and I'm sorry on my part. We should've known better.'

'But I…I don't trust myself.' Jack brought his knees up to his chest, and he started rocking himself back and forth like a frightened little child.

'That was last Easter, mate.' Bunnymund tapped his shoulder, and Jack looked at him in the face. 'I'm the Easter Guardian. Easter is all about looking forward to Spring, and I never look back.'

Jack smirked. 'But you seem pretty held up on my doing in '68.'

'Well,' Bunnymund coughed. 'That was different, mate. You made some of the kids risk their lives just to hunt for the eggs, and one of them nearly died from freezing.'

Jack's expression fell, and Bunnymund quickly came back to topic. 'Anyway, you say you don't trust yourself. But you should. In the end you did the right thing, no? You came back, and you made that kid believe in me. For that I thank you.'

Jack smiled. 'I guess I did.'

Suddenly, he dove into Bunnymund's lap and wrapped his arms around his hips. His face was buried in the other's stomach. 'Thanks.' He said, before he came to his senses and realizes he was showing too much affection and that he should back off before the Pooka starts to question him.

But instead Bunnymund just let him lay there, and he even stroked his snow white hair. 'I can't believe you're worryin' over something in the past. What's the fun in that?'

Jack snorted into his fur. 'Don't you start.' It was like yesterday all over again.

Maybe the Spring fever isn't so bad after all.

'What are the others doing now?' Jack asked as he turned to lie his head face front on Bunnymund's lap.

'They're…staring at us. Tooth is waving at 'cha.'

Jack jerked back into his sitting position, and Bunnymund grabbed the glass of water before it fell. Jack could see the Fairy waving enthusiastically at him, while Sandy was making symbols which looked suspiciously like the song 'Jack and Bunnymund sitting in a tree.' Or to be specific, they're currently_ under_ a tree.

Jack could feel his cheeks reddening. From a corner of his vision, he saw Bunnymund's ears droop as he looked away from him. They were like two kids in high school experiencing their first love, and Jack was very, very embarrassed to the core right now.

'We should have some brunch now, I'm starving.' Tooth declared. 'I'm going out to get takeout. Who wants McDonald's?'


End file.
